


I like me better when I'm with you

by neonblues



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonblues/pseuds/neonblues
Summary: Jeongyeon just wants Mina to step out from her comfort zone but everything begins to be complicated when their feelings get involve.





	I like me better when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the not so fluffy but definitely not angst JeongMi story that no one asked but I still decided to post it anyway. I enjoy writing lengthy chapters so just bear and enjoy this 6k long chapter. I got the title from Lauv's song entitled I Like Me Better, you should check it out. Enjoy and shower this with love. This will only consist of 3 chapters btw

Mina and parties don't go well together most of the time. She enjoys the company of her friends and the memories they create together during the parties but sometimes she just rather be in her house and just confine herself in her room.

But tonight is not that kind of night where Mina will just be in her bedroom because her friends have better plans than that.

(It's Friday and Mina was planning on binge watching an American series when Sana texted her.

"Come to my house asap. It's an emergency!"

She got worried right on the spot halfway the message and bolted towards their main door and opened the gate hastily then headed to the household of Minatozaki family which is fortunately just beside their own. Mina didn't waste any time and proceeded to press the doorbell button repeatedly.

The gate swung open after a few seconds and Mina stopped her finger from pressing the button.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBL-" The person who opened the gate was about to curse at the 'annoying' person behind the gate but stopped in mid sentence when she realized it was Mina, the best friend of her daughter.

"-Oh Mina! Sweetie, what's the problem? Why were you assaulting our doorbell button?" The creases on the forehead of Mrs. Minatozaki are suddenly gone because come on, it's Mina in front of her and that kid has always been nice to her family especially to her daughter.

"I'm very sorry for what I did. I'm just really worried because of what Sana texted me. Is she alright?" Mina's voice drips with concern as she was talking to the older woman in front of her.

"Sana? We were just talking earlier in the kitchen before she said she'll take a bath." Sana's mother widens the opening of the gate and gestures Mina to get in.

"Can I go to her room now?" Mina asks before proceeding on going to Sana's room.

Mrs. Minatozaki's head tilts in confusion because she and her daughter were just having a nice conversation earlier and is sure that there wasn't something off.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Tell me if she's fine okay?" Mina nodded and managed to give a small smile despite the fact that she's deadass worried about her best friend.

Mina went straight to Sana's room and knocked, actually she was banging the door while saying 'Sana, open this door now!' and 'Faster or I'll kick this open!'

Mina was about to slam her palm on the door again when it suddenly opened and was welcomed by her best friend's grin.

"Minaring! I'm glad you're finally here. We'll be late to the party so just wear the clothes I prepared for you" Sana grabs Mina's hand and leads her inside the room after gently kicking the door to close it.

Okay, what? Why is Sana in full makeup and dressed in her usual party outfit?

Mina thought.

"Wait, what's going on? I thought there's an emergency?" Mina's face screams confusion. "Yes, there is an emergency! We will be late to the party that Jackson is throwing tonight." Sana states in a matter of fact tone while still leading Mina towards her bed where the clothes are neatly placed.

Mina sighs in relief and in exasperation after finally grasping what's going on. Relieve that her best friend is fine and exasperated at the fact that she's being 'forced' to attend another party.

Party is fun but Mina had plans tonight of watching the series that her brother recommended but looks like she has to do that next time. With a defeated sigh, Mina didn't have to question or protest anymore because Sana will only give her a pouty face and start sulking and Mina can't resist that, never.)

Mina should be in the living room to dance with her friends, talk to strangers (who are not totally strangers since they're all her schoolmates), get drunk and hook up with a cute guy... or a girl that she can be with until the party ends.

But Mina being Mina, she's currently in the kitchen island and seated on the counter while munching on the bowl of chips which is placed beside her.

It's not like she doesn't want to be with her friends or meet new people. It's just that she feels like she doesn't belong out 'there' most of the time, so with earphones plugged into her ears, she hums along to the song that is currently playing while bobbing her head to the rhythm.

With the volume at its highest peak, the person who walked inside the kitchen went unnoticed and unseen since Mina's back was facing the door.

Mina takes a sip from the red cup which only contains orange juice that she managed to find inside the fridge behind her. It wasn't the best orange juice she had but it was better than the beer that Sana offered her earlier. She drinks but she gets picky at times and her taste buds don't like bitterness that much.

The song just ended when the stranger called for Mina's attention by saying 'hey' multiple times.

As much as she wants to have the entire place for herself, she knows that from time to time someone will enter and grab something to eat or drink from the fridge. So she wasn't surprised when she looked over her shoulder and found a girl who's wearing a white crop top beneath her red flannel shirt and ripped jeans to match her upper wear.

Mina didn't mean to look at her for too long or appear like she was checking her out but she guessed that was what it looked like to the person behind her because the right corner of the latter's lips raise upward and was looking so proud or like she expected for Mina to 'look' at her like that.

Actually the person behind her isn't really a new face to Mina. She knows her. Not personally but she always see her because they're basically in the same section.

Yoo Jeongyeon

She never got the chance to talk to her despite being classmates this school year. It's not like she's afraid to talk to her or something. It's just that Jeongyeon and her don't belong in the same sphere or to put it simply, it will be weird to see them talking to each other.

Should I say hi?

Mina brings her gaze back to the wall she was looking at earlier then begins to contemplate whether she will say hi or just look back again to wave.

But before Mina can even look over her shoulder again, Jeongyeon walks around the counter then halts in front of her with a small smile lingering on her face.

"Hi–

"Which one do you think is tastier?" Jeongyeon didn't mean to cut Mina's words and she wasn't able to hear Mina, obviously.

"This one..." Jeongyeon raises a green canned beer with a little red star on the middle of it. "... or this one?" Jeongyeon raises a gray can this time with four letters printed on the surface of the can.

Mina squints her eyes to get a better look of the two cans that Jeongyeon was holding and tries to read the name of the two beers.

_Heineken.... Cass…_

She knows that those two brands of beer are popular and have seen it in the other parties she attended before but she never got the chance to taste any of the two. So with a shy smile, she scratches the back of her head before opening to give her answer.

"Actually... I never tasted those and uhm you shouldn't ask for my opinion since I'm only drinking an orange juice in this kickass party." Mina raises the red cup beside her before looking down to hide her flushed face that's caused by the embarrassing situation she's currently in.

Mina wouldn't get mad if the girl in front of her will laugh or mock her for drinking a freaking orange juice in a party. She will actually laugh with Jeongyeon if the latter will make fun of her because who the hell drinks an orange juice while all your friends are getting lit with beer in their hands.

It's Mina, she's that one person who drinks an orange juice instead of a beer in an awesome party. She was ready to be made fun of Jeongyeon but few minutes have passed and she didn't get a response from the other girl.

Great, now she thinks I'm a weirdo and I left her speechless.

Mina takes a peek of Jeongyeon and the latter is actually smiling at her. Not the kind of smile that makes Mina feel like she was being mocked but Jeongyeon's smile is actually genuine. The very first time Mina sees Jeongyeon smile. It's not like the latter doesn't smile, she does but she never smiled for Mina. They never exchanged greetings before nor smiled to each other.

"That's cute. I think I will have what you're currently having." Jeongyeon takes a step closer to Mina before she places the cans of beer on the counter. She hoists herself up then settles beside Mina who's still confused at the fact that Jeongyeon just said that.

"Do you mind?"

"H-huh?" Mina blinks in confusion with the sudden question from the other girl.

Jeongyeon lets out a chuckle before speaking again. "Do you mind me sitting beside you?"

Mina realizes that Jeongyeon is indeed beside her and Jeongyeon is not exactly far from her. Their elbows are just inches apart and are bound to rub one another if someone will move a bit from their place.

"No... Uhm I don't mind."

"Wait, how rude of me to not introduce myself." Jeongyeon offers her left hand for a handshake and Mina hesitantly reaches for it but eventually grips on Jeongyeon's hand and starts shaking it gently.

"I'm Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon."

_I know. You're actually my classmate._

"You know?"

_Screw it. Did I say that out loud?!_

Mina was about to defend herself when Jeongyeon starts to speak up again.

"Are you like my schoolmate or something?"

"We're actually in the same section. I'm Myoui Mina."

"Nice to meet you Mina. I'm sorry for not recognizing you. It's just that I rarely attend my classes and I'm bad at remembering faces."

Yes, Jeongyeon is often missing in some classes. The teachers have stopped caring why she's always cutting classes or why she's absent for the whole day. It's not like Jeongyeon tells them the reason why and sending her to the guidance office is futile since she just keeps on repeating her misconducts in the school. There are rumors that she often cut classes because she goes to the nearby pub to drink with her friends but was never proven. It's just the students' assumptions so they have something to believe in. Jeongyeon didn't clear up the 'rumors' about her because it's not like she needs to please everyone. Basically, she doesn't care if almost everyone in their school sees her as the student who will fail in life.

She believes that you won't be happy in life you'll keep on caring about what people think about you.

Mina never judged Jeongyeon because of two reasons. First, they don't know each other and she's not in the position to judge her and lastly, Mina is not the kind of person who believes in rumors. She's the 'to see is to believe' type of person.

"It's okay. I'm not really expecting everyone to remember me anyway." Mina didn't mean to sound like she was sad about it but it's not like she lied when she said that.

Mina is just there.

She doesn't feel like she's fully living her life which hinders her from meeting new people, so she understands why most of the people around her don't remember her or maybe it's the fact that she's having a hard time opening up to strangers or acquaintances. She thinks that her friends are enough for her and she unintentionally closes the door for some people who want to be part of her life. It's not about trust issues. It's about letting other people get to know her. She's not really fond of feeling exposed to many people, so she confines herself with her family and friends only.

Jeongyeon's head turns towards Mina's direction and she stares at her, checking if Mina's words are mirroring her facade. And Jeongyeon's intuition is right. The girl beside her is indeed unhappy with her situation. Jeongyeon's not the type to interfere with other people's life but Mina is different. It's like she's unknowingly asking Jeongyeon to talk to her or just simply make her open up. Jeongyeon thinks that there's more to Mina and she will not just be the girl that she met in a party who drinks an orange juice instead of a beer.

Mina will be more than that for her.

"Well expect me to remember you, Myoui. Don't forget me too okay?"

Jeongyeon gives Mina a huge smile and the latter can't help it but also reply with a smile. A more genuine and comfortable smile unlike the other one she did a while ago.

"So... May I know why you're here by yourself?"

Mina plays with the brim of the cup she's holding with her fingers, currently thinking what she will reply to the girl beside her. She raises the cup and brings it to her lips to take a sip before speaking up.

"I... I just feel like I belong here."

"Not out there where you can have fun and meet new people?"

"Yeah... Just right here."

Jeongyeon continues to look at the girl beside her, listening intently to whatever she is saying when suddenly an idea pops in her head. A playful smile suddenly lingers on her lips then she reaches for the cans beside her.

"Well let's not give a damn about them then. Let's have fun here. Just the two of us."

Mina's brows furrow in confusion before she faces the girl beside her. "Do something fun here? Like what?"

"We will play a game but don't worry it won't be 'truth or dare' this game is more fun. Are you in?"

"Well as long as it won't involve me dancing in this kitchen, I guess I'm in." Mina ended her words with a giggle before nodding her head to urge Jeongyeon to introduce the mechanics of the game.

Jeongyeon reaches for the cans of beer she was holding earlier and places it between her and Mina. After doing so, she asks Mina to sit properly by facing her and crossing her legs while her feet are place on the opposing thighs. Jeongyeon did the same and she started to talk about the game.

"The game is easy but it's really fun I promise you. We will state something and if you already experienced or did it, you will take a sip of the beer here." Jeongyeon teases while slowly waving the can of beer.

"Hey! I don't think that's fair. I feel like you will ask me things that I already did and you'll make me drink the beer all by myself."

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders rather confidently before speaking up again. "Well don't blame me if I will state something that you already experienced."

"But-"

Mina was cut short when Jeongyeon shushed her. "Before you complain Myoui, let me finish the mechanics."

"Fine."

"Alright, so as I was saying, you will take a sip of this beer if you already did what I stated or you already experienced it. The game is really simple and I don't want dares to be part of it. There are no boundaries in this game. If your statement for me will be too personal, I won't mind. But since I'm nice, I will ask you if I can be too personal or if you don't want me to. What do you say?"

Mina thinks thoroughly if she'll let the girl she just talked to few minutes ago to invade her personal matters and she knows to herself that she's not really comfortable when other people who she barely knows will start peering in her life but she doesn't know why it feels like it's okay for Jeongyeon to ask her. Maybe it's the beer she had earlier that is making her somehow open or maybe she just simply feels comfortable with Jeongyeon whom she just started talking to earlier.

"It's fine. Just say anything."

"Nice. Should we begin? I'm warning you I rarely get drunk when I play this game so watch out Myoui." Jeongyeon tried to sound almighty but Mina thought that she sounded like a kid who was trying to boast her new toys to her friends.

"Let's see about that then. I will start this game."

"Go ahead, Myoui. I was born ready so just go on." Jeongyeon says confidently before she motions Mina to ask her.

"I aced a test in Mathematics."

Jeongyeon looks at Mina, the way she looks at her is between 'what the fvck is that?' and 'this is not a good way to start a game' but Jeongyeon doesn't say anything about it and just proceeds on reaching for the beer.

Jeongyeon reaches for the beer and takes a sip of it but her brow raises because Mina is looking at her like she did something bad then she caught on what Mina is trying to tell her.

"Hey! I wasn't lying. I did ace it once when I was in middle school."

Mina rolls her eyes playfully before shaking her head in disapproval.

"You know I was trying to be nice when I said that so you wouldn't drink right away."

"Look, I used to be really smart when I was in middle school." Jeongyeon shrugs casually then she brings down the can of beer.

"It's now my turn." Jeongyeon places her elbow on her thigh before she puts her chin on her palm, thinking what to say that will not be too much or too boring for Mina. When she finally comes up with a scenario, she begins to say something.

"I dated someone."

There's a triumph smile plastered on Jeongyeon's face because she knows Mina will be sipping on the can of beer after saying that. But her smile immediately drops when Mina's hand doesn't reach for the can of beer.

"For real?!"

Mina shyly nods her head. "I never dated anyone."

Jeongyeon shakes her head repeatedly in bewilderment. "No way..."

"I-It's true. I never dated anyone and I think it'll remain that way for a long time?" Mina says unsure since she really never thought of being in a relationship before and even now.

"This has to be a joke because you look so nice and you're definitely one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. Actually you're the prettiest girl I have ever talked to."

Jeongyeon continues to compliment Mina without noticing the fact that the latter is already hanging her head low. Not because of embarrassment but because she feels like her face is so hot right now and she's sure that she's blushing.

Mina taps her cheek and mutters something to herself.

"Stop blushing! Wait, who wouldn't blush when someone suddenly compliments you? This is not something to be shy about!"

Jeongyeon halts herself from talking when she notices that the girl in front of herself is no longer looking at her. She places her palm on her mouth to prevent herself from talking further then realizes that she must've something wrong and that she wasn't able to stop herself from talking without filter again.

Damn my mouth

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Mina finally raises her head when she thinks that her face is no longer red. "I-It's okay. No need to be sorry."

"Look, I didn't mean to tease you or anything. It's just that I can't believe you never dated anyone and I... I just really want you to know that you're... beautiful." Jeongyeon rambles but the last word goes unheard when she basically whispers that to herself.

Jeongyeon inwardly sighed when she saw how Mina's forehead creased on confusion. The short haired girl decided to throw out her shame out of the window when she repeated herself.

"You're beautiful okay? I want you to know that."

Jeongyeon says once again but this time she says it with more confidence and she manages to grin to show the girl in front of her that what she's saying is nothing but a mere compliment and that she doesn't want to sound like she's flirting with Mina.

Mina lifts up her head then looks at the girl in front of her, muttering a "T-Thank you." Her voice falters a bit but that doesn't hinder her from putting a smile on her lips.

There's suddenly a moment of silence after that. Jeongyeon stares at the can of beers in front of her while thinking what to say to break the awkward atmosphere around them. Mina on the other hand decides to just look around the kitchen even though she already knows what it looks like and what it has inside.

Jeongyeon stealthy looks at Mina through her bangs to check what she's doing. A sigh escapes from her lips when she realizes that Mina wouldn't be the one to talk first because the latter is busy looking around with an uneasy expression on her face.

Just say anything. You're good at saying nonsense things anyway.

Jeongyeon says to herself before proceeding on initiating a talk again. She claps her hands together before clasping it and she makes sure that she did it with a booming sound to catch Mina's attention even more.

"It's your turn now, right?"

Mina brings her attention back to Jeongyeon when the latter finally talks. She curtly nods her head before she continues the game. Mina puts the awkwardness aside and pretends that she's no longer feeling embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"I cheated during an examination."

Jeongyeon reaches for the can of beer immediately then swigs it before putting it back down. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand before looking back at Mina, ready to explain herself why she did such thing because Mina is staring at her like she just committed the biggest crime.

"We all do that, right?"

Mina shakes her head. "Not everyone. I haven't done that."

"Wow... I guess you really love to study."

"I just enjoy studying. I mean there's nothing much to do after class, so I just spend my free time reading my notes."

The short haired girl nods her head slowly while listening intently to the other girl. Fascinated at the fact that Mina rather study than slack off. Jeongyeon knows that studying is really important but she had pushed herself to study so hard during middle school already and now that she's a high school student she believes that she deserves to just have fun and just be serious in studying again when she's finally a college student.

"Sounds fun but I think you'll enjoy yourself more if you'll hangout with me sometimes."

Jeongyeon smoothly offers with a small smile on her lips. She's not hitting on Mina. It's just that she feels like Mina should do something else instead of always studying and she doesn't peg Mina as a nerd either. She just thinks that Mina isn't always given a chance to have fun or Mina chooses to not have fun and just confine herself in her comfort zone.

"You want to hangout with me?" Mina asks while pointing at herself in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why not? We're already friends right?"

"We already are but... I-I don't want to sound rude but I rarely see you in our school."

Mina hangs her head low after stating that. She doesn't really want to sound rude and she hates the feeling of offending someone. But all her worries quickly go away when she hears the short haired girl laughs heartily. Mina lifts up her head to look at the other girl and she feels relieve that she didn't offend her in any way.

"You're right but I will attend classes then. Let's eat together during lunch?"

"You'll no longer ditch our classes?"

Jeongyeon ponders for a moment while rubbing her chin before speaking up again.

"I can't promise that but I will definitely hangout with you."

Mina unknowingly smiles after hearing that. She feels special for a moment after Jeongyeon said that and she feels ecstatic since she found a new friend even though she just planned to wait for her friends in the kitchen and basically just drink her orange juice until her friends say that it's time to go.

Jeongyeon smiles along with Mina then she grabs the cans of beer in front of them. No longer intending to continue the game because she's having more fun on getting to know Mina through this kind of talk instead of their game earlier.

"You know what, let's just stop the game and talk like this."

Jeongyeon stretches her arm outward to offer the beer to Mina and the latter gladly reaches for it. Mina doesn't mind that their game suddenly ends like this because she's also enjoying this kind of talk more.

"Cheers?" Jeongyeon raises the beer upward, slightly waving the can of beer in the air.

Mina cheerfully lifts her arm then clinks the can of beer she's holding against Jeongyeon's. The both of them take a sip of their beer. The short haired girl giggles after since Mina begins coughing after doing so. Her expression shows that she's not into the beer she's holding but that didn't stop her from laughing along with Jeongyeon.

"That's mean!"

Mina lightly slaps Jeongyeon's shoulder. The latter tries to dodge but realizes that she will fall if she moves too much since she's almost at the edge of the kitchen counter, so she just let Mina hit her.

"Your face is too funny." Jeongyeon points her forefinger at Mina's face while scrunching her cheeks and closing her eyes to copy what Mina looked like earlier, earning another slap on her arm after her attempt of copying the shorter girl.

"It's too bitter for my liking." Mina shoves the can of beer towards Jeongyeon's chest while jutting her lower lip, she mumbles something in her whiny voice.

"Let's exchange. I think that one is tastier."

Jeongyeon didn't intend to look longer on Mina's face but the latter is unknowingly acting cute in front of her and the short haired girl is known to be weak for anything or anyone that looks cute. Jeongyeon continues to scrutinize every feature of Mina's face.

She's seriously pretty

Jeongyeon swallows the lump forming in before peeling her eyes from Mina's face. She starts rubbing the back of her neck, a habit that she does whenever she's feeling nervous or embarrassed. It's either the alcohol that's making her act like this or maybe she just really finds Mina pretty. Who wouldn't?

Mina notices the sudden silence from the other girl so she decides to call out for her attention again.

"Hey, I said we should exchange." Mina nudges the edge of the beer lightly on Jeongyeon's chest and it brings the latter back to her senses.

"Ah... Yes, sure."

After the exchange of beer, Mina quickly takes a sip of the new beer she's holding. She lets out a satisfied sigh after doing so, enjoying the new beer in her possession compared to the other one earlier.

"Is it tastier?"

"Much better." Mina gleefully replies before taking another sip.

Jeongyeon also takes a sip and fans herself with her free hand to cool down the heat she's feeling on her face. She sighs in relief when she's no longer feeling hot after some time.

"Do you usually go to parties?" Mina curiously asks while playing with the rim of canned beer, looking straight at Jeongyeon's eyes while saying so.

"I only go when I feel like to and when I'm bored. Why? Do you think I always go to every party in town?" There's a hint of playfulness in the short haired's voice but it flusters Mina a bit because she didn't mean it like that.

Mina waves her free hand to dismiss whatever Jeongyeon's thinking.

"I didn't mean it like that. I-I was just really curious. Sorry, I won't ask questions like that again." Mina begins to stutter while explaining herself.

"I was just kidding and I'm nowhere near mad." Jeongyeon's forefinger finds it way towards Mina's forehead and she slightly pokes her there.

"Don't hesitate to ask me anything." Jeongyeon emphasizes the last word since she wants Mina to be more comfortable when talking to her. They're friends now and Jeongyeon is not easily offended anyway.

"Alright."

"How about you? Do you like going to parties?"

It's Jeongyeon's turn to ask and she's really curious since she wants to know why Mina attended this party if she'll just stay in the kitchen. Although she's actually thankful that Mina chose to stay in the kitchen, since she was able to meet the shorter girl there and now they're even friends.

"Not really?"

"Why do you sound unsure?"

"Because I like the idea of having fun with my friends in a party but I always end up hesitating to stay out there. I guess I'm not really comfortable with the people around or maybe-

Mina's word was cut short when Jeongyeon finished her sentence for her.

"You're afraid to have fun because you feel like many people are watching you."

Jeongyeon raises her brow, waiting for Mina to agree because she's certain that she said the right thing. Mina nods her head in agreement right after, smiling meekly because the short haired girl is actually correct.

"You know, sometimes you just have to loosen up and stop caring about what people will think of you."

"It's not that easy."

"Then I will make it easier for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mina tilts her head quizzically, her brows almost close on meeting since she's trying hard to understand what Jeongyeon just said and she's also analyzing the latter's facial expression.

"I'm your friend now right? I hate seeing my friends having a hard time, so from now on you have to trust me that you'll only have fun whenever you're with me."

The creases on Mina's forehead quickly fade and she doesn't feel puzzled anymore. The frown on her lips no longer there but instead a grin begins to spread widely on her face before she nods repeatedly her head in excitement. She doesn't question Jeongyeon anymore because she feels delighted at the fact that Jeongyeon said that. It's the words that she never knew she wanted to hear in her life.

"I'll trust you then."

The night continues to be filled with laughter and frequent sip from their canned beers. Every minute passes with the two learning new things between each other. May it be about their favorite food, colors, places and what they like and dislike about some things. Jeongyeon hears Mina laugh out so loud for the first time after she reenacts how she was caught when she tried to cut their class last week.

"I was literally running for my life because Mr. Oh was holding his stick but fortunately he didn't catch me. I'm telling you I was certain that I heard his joints snapped!"

"You're so mean. He's like 50 and you made him run after you." Mina pierces her eyes on Jeongyeon teasingly while shaking her head in disbelief.

Jeongyeon raises her hands to her chest defensively before talking back to the other girl.

"Look, he was still able to hit me with his stick so I was actually the victim here."

"How come?"

Jeongyeon who's now standing in front of Mina motions her to watch what she's about to do.

"I was running so fast but there's a catch. I bumped into our PE teacher then I fell on my butt right in front of him."

Jeongyeon acts how it happened by dramatically falling on the floor and Mina can't help it but laugh loudly once again because the short haired girl is also playing with her facial expressions.

"Mr. Oh who I left behind was able to catch me and he swung his stick right at my arm then he asked the PE teacher to send me to the detention office instead because he was too tired to send me. That lazyass old man. I should've kicked his shin or something after he hit me."

Jeongyeon gets back on her feet then she suddenly regrets not getting back on Mr. Oh in any way that day. Mina nudges the taller girl's thigh with her shoe gently, not intending to hurt ot startle her in any way. Apparently, she just does it that to catch Jeongyeon's attention.

"You shouldn't hurt older people."

"But he hit my arm and it really hurt after." Jeongyeon caresses the said arm which is her left forearm, remembering how it stings after their teacher hit her there.

"Still. You were trying to cut his class and you're just unlucky to be caught."

Jeongyeon was about to open to reason out but she accepted her defeat right away when Mina looked like she was ready to fire back at her. The latter notices that Jeongyeon's sulking silently so she says something to make her feel better

"I don't know if this will make you feel better but when Mr. Oh came back to our classroom he was actually holding onto his hips and stayed seated throughout the entire class."

Jeongyeon's eyes lit up almost immediately after Mina tells her about it. Grinning in victory when she finds out that she wasn't the only one who suffered that day.

"That actually made me feel better."

"I'm happy to know that but in all seriousness you should stop cutting classes-

Mina wasn't able to finish her sentence when her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She quickly fished out her phone from the front pocket of her jeans then she looked at the caller id before she swiped her thumb across the screen to answer the call.

Satang (Sana) Calling...

"Hello?"

_"Mina! Where are you?!"_

Mina pulls her phone away from her ear when her friend talks or rather shouts at her. Sana doesn't sound mad but she definitely sounds worried for her friend whom she hasn't seen for hours in the party.

"Sana, relax. I'm just in the kitchen."

_"What the hell are you doing there? Don't tell me you're cooking something."_

"I'm not. I just went here to eat something."

_"Alright. I just called to check on you and Momo's already drunk so we need to take this big whiny baby in their house right now." ___

____

____

Mina hears Momo whining on the other line and she's certain that her friend is already drunk. Momo acts like a stubborn kid whenever she gets drunk and won't stop on pestering you until you play with her or feed her with something she's suddenly craving for.

"Where are you right now? I will just meet you there."

_"Momo, stop eating my hair it's not a fucking noodles. Mina we're here... Momo I said stop! Mina we're here in the porch come here quickly please."_

"Just stay put I will already go there."

_"Mina, run your way here if you still want to see me alive. Momo's close on eating me- oh my god! I said stop eating my hair."_

Mina hears a skin being slapped on the other line and she's 60% sure that Sana knocked off Momo on the ground to make her stop and she also hears Momo's voice being muffled. Sana is probably covering Momo's mouth to stop her from talking nonsense further.

"I'll hang up now."

After Mina ended the call, she hopped off the kitchen counter and thankfully she landed safely on her both feet despite feeling a lightheaded after finishing one beer. Jeongyeon who's quietly watching her was about to help her go down but Mina beat her to it since the latter was able to go down on her own.

"Your friend?"

"Yep. She's already asking me to go home."

"Do you want me to accompany you?

Mina politely rejects her offer while waving her hands in front of her chest to emphasize her response even more.

"No need. I can manage but thank you for the offer."

Mina shoves her phone inside her jeans again then she turns her body fully towards Jeongyeon's direction. She lifts her right arm then she waves her hand at the taller girl who returns the gesture with a smile.

"I'll get going now. Bye Jeongyeon."

"Bye Myoui."

Before leaving the taller girl, Mina returns the smile that Jeongyeon did for her earlier. After doing so, Mina walks towards the door in hurry because she doesn't want Sana to wait any longer and definitely doesn't want Sana to beat Momo even more. She takes hold of the knob then she turns it, ready to finally leave the kitchen but before she can fully exit she hears her name being called.

"Myoui!"

"Yes?"

"See you in school."

 

//

 

Mina is certain that Jeongyeon won't attend their first subject in the morning when she sees the desk behind her unoccupied. There's no bag under the desk nor books on top of it. Mina sighs in disappointment before sitting on her own chair, hanging the strap of her bag on the hook of her table. She to just read her notes while the teacher is not around yet takes out her notebook from her bag then begins to scan her recent notes about their lesson last time, not paying attention to her surroundings anymore.

The thud of the bag when it hits the ground and the sound of chair scraping on the cold floor go unnoticed by a certain girl while everyone in the classroom is eyeing the newcomer who rarely attends their classes. Murmurs fill the classroom while they continue to stare at the said girl and someone even gasps when the short haired girl does something they never expect to happen.

Jeongyeon ignores her classmates who are currently gawking at her since she's only here for Mina who's busy reading her notes that she doesn't even notice that the taller girl places her chair beside hers.

Mina takes off her eyes on her notebook when she feels her desk quakes for a moment then she turns her head to the right where she feels another shake on her own table. The shorter girl's eyes widen in surprise when she sees Jeongyeon beside her. The latter's elbow occupies the edge of Mina's desk then she places her palm under her chin while staring intently at Mina, grinning widely.

"Good morning, Myoui."

Before Mina can even open her mouth to say something, Jeongyeon beat her to it.

"Let's eat later together."


End file.
